deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Ultimate Mega Gamer/UMG's Themed Thumbnail Contest
Welcome! Welcome one & all to UMG's Themed Thumbnail Contest. A competition the likes of which has never been seen before except for the hundreds of other competitions just like this that have done on this wiki. I'm a genius. The Rules! The rules for this competition are very simple. I'll be taking a maximum of 16 entrants. All of whom will battle week after week until one is left standing. Each week the contestants will be given a theme. The contestants will then have to make a Death Battle Thumbnail in line with that theme. The Thumbnail can look however you want it too provided that it has a minimum of two characters, it has the Death Battle Logo attached to it, follows the theme for that week & was not created before the reveal of the round it's being submitted for. Otherwise, there are no restrictions. Once all thumbnails have been entered, the thumbnails will be pitted against each other. The users of this wiki will vote for their favorite & when the time is up, the contestant with the most votes will be on to the next round. The Prize! Yes! You read that right. There's a prize involved in this competition. The winner of this competition will receive a Steam copy of Tales from the Borderlands by Telltale Games! Please note that the winner must have a valid Email address or Humble Bundle account & Steam Account to redeem the game. Entries! Cartoonfan12345 Brobuscus101 FakeFraud CallMeKnuckles MMYP999 Panzysoldat TheDigger1 Mo6719 Tasobeats Faxinnh Birnenbaum Alexey de Greit DENSTIFY1 UTF UltimateDespairDaniel Dhdfan100 Round 1: Transform! For the first round of the competition, your thumbnail must have at characters who are connected to the idea of transformation. Here are the match ups. Best of luck to all contestants. Submissions will end 29 July @6PM AEST or when all submissions are in. Whichever comes first. Voting has begun & will last until 30 July Aprox. @6PM AEST. Dhdfan100 vs Birnenbaum Eren VS Rex.png|Dhdfan100 VS BG.png Sessho vs Bigby2.png|Birnenbaum Birnenbaum wins with 86.67% of the votes & moves onto the next round. Dhdfan100 is eliminated. TheDigger1 vs UTF Naruto Uzumaki vs Ichigo Kurosaki.png|TheDigger1 VS BG.png Megazord VS Optimus Prime.png|UTF UTF wins with 73.33% of the votes & moves onto the next round. TheDigger1 is eliminated. Mo6719 vs Alexey de Greit OmnimonVOpitmus.png|Mo6719 VS BG.png Freeze, Decepticon!.png|Alexey de Greit Alexey de Greit wins with 88.89% of the votes & moves onto the next round. Mo6719 is eliminated. Brobuscus101 vs MMYP999 Nintendo Kings Battle Royale .jpg|Brobuscus101 VS BG.png Noire vs Marie.transformation.update.png|MMYP999 MMYP999 wins with 61.11% of the votes & moves onto the next round. Brobuscus101 is eliminated. Cartoonfan12345 vs FakeFraud Bowser vs Ridley Cartoonfan.jpg|Cartoonfan12345 VS BG.png Ben 10 vs Beast Boy2.png|FakeFraud Cartoonfan12345 wins with 100% of the votes & moves onto the next round. FakeFraud is eliminated. Faxinnh vs UltimateDespairDaniel REMADE TN Vegeta VS Shadow .png|Faxinnh VS BG.png Scourge vs Corrin.jpg|UltimateDespairDaniel Faxinnh wins with 56.25% of the votes & moves onto the next round. UltimateDespairDaniel is eliminated. Tasobeats vs Panzysoldat Akuvshim2.jpg|Tasobeats VS BG.png ZygardevsChaos.png|Panzysoldat Panzysoldat wins with 60% of the votes & moves onto the next round. Tasobeats is eliminated. DENSTIFY1 vs CallMeKnuckles Eren vs Ryuko.png|DENSTIFY1 VS BG.png Goku VS Naruto.jpg|CallMeKnuckles CallMeKnuckles wins with 70.59% & moves onto the next round. DENSTIFY1 is eliminated. Round 2: Nature For the second round of the competition, your thumbnail must have at characters who are connected to the idea of nature. Here are the match ups. Best of luck to all contestants. Submissions will end 6 August @6PM AEST or when all submissions are in. Whichever comes first. I'd usually have voting end after three days but I'll actually be unable to access a computer during that time so the polls will be ending after five days. 10 August Aprrox @6PM AEST. Panzysoldat vs CallMeKnuckles WildvinevsGroot.png|Panzysoldat VS BG.png Olimar VS Swamp Thing2.jpg|CallMeKnuckles Panzysoldat wins with 73.68% & moves onto the next round. CallMeKnuckles is eliminated. Birnenbaum vs UTF Wood vs Wood.png|Birnenbaum VS BG.png Zapdos VS Raikou.png|UTF UTF wins with 78.95% & moves onto the next round. Birnenbaum is eliminated. Faxinnh vs Alexey de Greit Nature is gay.png|Faxinnh VS BG.png Groot VS Poison Ivy.png|Alexey de Greit Faxinnh wins with 57.89% & moves onto the next round. Alexey de Greit is eliminated. Cartoonfan12345 vs MMYP999 Shiromori vs Flowey.jpg|CartoonFan12345 VS BG.png Sorey vs Aang.mmyp.png.png|MMYP999 MMYP999 wins with 72.22% & moves onto the next round. Cartoonfan12345 is eliminated. Round 3: Hairy/Furry For the third round of the competition, your thumbnail must have at characters who are connected to the idea of hairiness or furriness. Here are the match ups. Best of luck to all contestants. Submissions will end 17 August @6PM AEST or when all submissions are in. Whichever comes first. Voting has begun & will last until 18 August Aprox. @6PM AEST. MMYP999 vs Panzysoldat Woah No!.png.png|MMYP999 VS BG.png FoxyvsNick.png|Panzysoldat MMYP999 wins with 64.71% & moves onto the next round. Panzysoldat is eliminated. Faxinnh vs UTF Lucario VS Knuckles Fax TN .png|Faxinnh VS BG.png Goku VS Sonic V3.png|UTF UTF wins with 81.25% & moves onto the next round. Faxinnh is eliminated. Final Round: Shredder vs Silver Samurai! For the final round of the competition, your thumbnail must be that of the newest upcoming Death Battle: Shredder vs Silver Samurai. Here are the match ups. Best of luck to all contestants. Submissions will end 26 August @6PM AEST or when all submissions are in. Whichever comes first. Voting has begun & will last until 23 August Aprox. @6PM AEST. MMYP999 vs UTF Shredder vs Silver Samurai.revision.mmyp.png|MMYP999 VS BG.png Shredder VS SIlver Samurai V3.png|UTF With 52% of the votes being separated by a single vote. The winner is UTF! Category:Blog posts